Memories
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: After her parents death, Ichigo, now 20 looks back up at what went wrong with her life. 'I took you for granted...'


Memories

By: XxxDeathStarxxX

* * *

Momomiya Ichigo sat in her chair in her house, staring out the window but not really seeing the world around her. "They're gone… dead." She mumbled to herself, laying her head in her hand and sighing. She needed to rethink things.

First Keiichiro got into a car crash, then Ryou had a lab accident with an experiment and now her parents were dead, causes unknown.

They had both died on the same day as far as the police knew. They were found hugging each other close on their front porch bench. They looked more likely to be sleeping then dead, with smiles on their faces, but they were.

Ichigo wanted to start over. For only being twenty she had just gone through too much crap. And you couldn't call it anything else; cause that's what it was, _crap_.

She didn't have friends, her job was horrible, and it didn't look like she had a chance of going to college. And of course all the deaths in her life.

'_I want to go on the Ferris Wheel, and eat ice cream, and get a stuffed animal and give it a dorky name like kids are suppose to. But I never got to because…'_ her thoughts trailed away.

What would she tell her children when she was older? That she didn't really didn't get to experience life that much because she had to save the world? How lame would that be! Would she even have kids?

'_Its because of Kish! If he hadn't tried to take over earth none of this would have happen!'_ she told herself but knowing it wasn't right the second she thought it. How could she blame the guy who wanted to give her the most wonderful life imaginable the reason that she didn't have one?

Once upon a time, Ichigo had been a pretty pink kitty super hero named Mew Ichigo. Her goal? To protect the inhabitance of earth from the _'evil'_ aliens trying to take it over!

Kish had been the evilest of them all. He was the strongest of the three aliens, not to mention he was always trying to whisk Ichigo away to become his bride.

But of course, the aliens barely ever won a battles and when Kish came to make her _'his'_ her boyfriend Aoyama would transform into the Blue Knight and save her.

But little by little the Mews learned that the aliens weren't so evil. In fact, they really didn't want to fight at all. They were simply doing what they had to save their people, just like the Mews were.

And Kish… Kish turned out to be the most caring person Ichigo ever met.

One day, Ichigo found out that her wonderful boyfriend wasn't so perfect. He was down right evil. _Aoyama_ had been the one ordering the aliens to attack earth; _he_ was their leader, Deep Blue.

Deep Blue had tried to kill her, kill everyone, but Kish saved her. Gave up his life for her sake.

* * *

_Kish fell to the floor after being tossed to the ground by Deep Blue's sword. He rolled over on the ground from impact, stopping near Ichigo's legs. She saw he was bleeding badly, what was she going to do?_

"_Kish! Kish!" she yelled._

"_Bummer… I was gonna defeat Deep Blue-sama and have you kiss me for my victory." Kish said jokingly, trying not to act in pain for her, he gritted his teeth so he wouldn't scream. _

_Ichigo picked him up and let him lean on her for support. "But, I guess having you hold me is a great second choice." He continued softly, "It feels good to lie against your chest. So warm, and soft…"_

"_Kish…" Ichigo whispered in fear trying to fight back the tears._

_He put both arms around her awkwardly and hugged her. "I'm lucky to have this moment." _

"_KISH!" was all she could say. 'You must not die! You can't! Not for me… please don't go Kish…' she thought._

"_Ichigo?" he said looking up at her surprised, blood running down his chin and forehead. _

_She couldn't hold it back any longer; the tears poured down her face like waterfalls. _

"_Wh-why are you crying? Ichigo?" he asked softly whipping the tears from her eyes. _

'_She's crying for me…because… I'm going to die. She cares that I'm going to die…' Kish did not say these things to Ichigo but she could tell what he was thinking when she saw his eyes. _

'_Is that what happens before you die?' she wondered. 'Does your mind open up to the world that it will soon become one with again? Can he see what I'm thinking then? Because I'm surely going to die now too.'_

_Kish put his hand on her shoulder trying to prop himself up. "Ichigo…I'll tell you something good." He said._

"_Wh-what is it!?" she gasped out. "Kish?" she asked, as he became eye level with her._

_One hand petted her cat ears and the other rested on her cheek, his face close to hers. "I love you. Ichigo…"_

_Kish started to pull away a little then, using his own arm for aid. "Anyway… holding you- even just for a moment. It's so precious." _

_He smiled at her, knowing it was the end, and her knowing he knew it was the end. The blood on his forehead was now a river. But to Ichigo he looked beautiful._

'_It's sick,' She thought. 'he's about to die and I think he's beautiful. But then again, I'm going to die soon and he thinks I'm beautiful, but he always does he always did.' _

_He was beautiful, he smiled at her with acceptance. His eyes big and loving, showing her all the feelings he had for her, gleaming that beautiful amber. His eyelashes were long and girlish, and had sometimes made Ichigo jealous. Kish's hair was wild and crazy, but natural. His pale skin was soft as though never touched. And most beautiful of all about Kish now, so close to his deathbed, was why he was dying. Love, he died for the one he loved most, for her. _

_Kish leaned in to kiss her, to kiss her goodbye, but never got there. His body fell, and for a moment time stopped for Ichigo._

"_KISH!" she screamed leaning over his dead body. His eyes were closed as though he was dreaming, and so he was, a never-ending dream. "KISH!! YOU CAN'T DIE!! NO! KISH!!"_

* * *

'_Kish…'_ Ichigo thought crying. "Why'd you give that up for me when I only rejected you?" the present day Ichigo asked. "Why did you do those things?"

In the end, the part of Deep Blue that was still Aoyama came and killed himself releasing the Mew Aqua. Earth was purified, and Kish, the other aliens, the Mews, and the people of Tokyo were brought back to life (except for the people who like died a million, trillion years ago, they stayed dead).

Foolishly, Ichigo brought Aoyama back to life using all of her power, and also later came back to life. She didn't know what came over her but she had wanted to go back with Aoyama. Kish had simply said, '_Be happy. That's all I ask. In the end, your happiness is all I wish for.'_

It had been the stupidest decision of her life, one she terribly regretted now. _'He loved me enough that he let himself suffer. He let me be with the person that I wanted to be with even though it should have been him.'_

Memories of him played in her head. She remembered something she thought after one of the first battles with him. _'He looks soo much like a girl! I mean, he has bigger hips then me! And his hairs so long.' _ Now that she thought about she knew why Kish looked like a girl.

His people had barely any food, you could see every bone in Kish's body. There wasn't a bit of extra fat left in his body. And his hair was long because it was freezing on his planet. Any hair would be helpful in staying warm and was probably a gift for a boy to have such long hair on his planet.

An image of Kish laughing at her after she hit him came to her mind. His planet. How was it there? Did the Mew Aqua help them? Was his family okay? Did he even _have_ a family? Did he start one, with a new alien girl? Was she expecting children? Or had Kish just wallowed in pain over her for the past seven, eight years?

Both thoughts Ichigo hoped were not true. She didn't want him to forget her, but she didn't want him to be in pain over her. _'I'm such a hypercrit.'_ She thought. She knew with Kish there was no in-between.

What would he think if he saw her now? His kitten all grown up into nothing but heart ache and misery. He had said Aoyama would hurt her, and he did, though not intentionally, he was too nice for that.

Aoyama had to move to England. His adopted mother had a mental disease that the doctor said would probably go away if she was in a different environment, and his uncle from London had insisted they move in with him.

Aoyama had asked if him and Ichigo could break it off. He didn't know when he was coming back to Japan, if ever and he didn't want her to feel bound to him. If they found each other again and they still felt that way for each other, then fate would have it. But it didn't.

He sent her a few post cards at first, and Ichigo was sure that nothing could stop their love. But soon the post cards and letters came less and less, and her hopes started to die. Eventually, it dulled to a slight pain in her chest that she still got every once in a while, but she accepted it, her idiocy.

A year after the letters stopped Keiichiro got into the car accident. Ichigo had told him that his speed racer driving would be the death of him… and it had. Months latter Ryou died while doing an experiment with some kind of Mew Power Improver (MPI for short) just in case there was ever another threat on earth.

Ryou had left everything to Ichigo. At first she had tried to run the Café, but without Ryou and Keiichiro it was much lonelier, and the food was defiantly not as good.

Ichigo had sold the café, though she kept al the mew experiments and such. What would the government say if they saw those?

Selling the café had been another stupid choice. It had been the only thing keeping the Mews together, and when that disappeared, so did their friendship. Whenever Ichigo saw one of the Mews she would smile awkwardly and wave not sure what to say.

'_Pudding's probably some famous acrobat now, and Lettuce is a writer, and Mint's a beautiful ballerina, and of course Zakuro is a model! And what am I? Nothing! Nothing at all!' _she thought bitterly.

She hated her job! She worked as a waitress because that all she really knew how to do. No college would accept her, her grades were to horrible, no matter the small fortune Ryou had left her. That's what she got for sleeping in class during Junior High.

It all seemed like a huge circle to Ichigo. The reason she couldn't do things now was because she didn't have time when she was younger, she didn't have time because she was a Mew, she was a Mew because of Kish, she did stupid things because Kish loved her, Kish did stupid things because he loved her, she made a mistake-

She focussed on that, she made one HUGE mistake. Ichigo sighed, _'Its because I took you for granted…'_

Ichigo cried again, as Kish danced in her head. Now she wanted him, but it was too late. Her wish was in vain. Because he was gone now, and never coming back. "I'm sorry Kish! I regret what I did to you! Its all my fault…" she said out loud.

A deep gash was in her chest, _'This's how you felt, isn't it Kish? I deserve this, this pain.' _She thought She closed her eyes and saw him smiling at her again. _'I'll never see you smile like that again…'_

* * *

DeathStar: Okay, it's kinda dark. And it's really the first fanfiction I've ever done truly focusing ON Ichigo so sorry if she's not in character…


End file.
